Pokemon Shadow and Light verions
by Themoldysausage
Summary: This is an idea I had for a new pokemon game, please do whatever possible to get this to Game Freak, I think this would make a great game. Thank you all
Plot

Pokemon Shadow/Night version starts out the same way any other game does, with a pokemon professor teaching you about pokemon, but after you go in, you meet up with profesor Light in Johto, Professor Dogwood tells you about the newly discovered Daku region that was supposedly created by the pokemon Darkrai, he tells you that people all over have started disappearing and have been traced to the Daku region, he tells you that Darkrai has locked up Cresselia and that Cresselia is the key to getting rid of Daku region. Professor Dogwood gives you a starter pokemon and travels by boat with you to the Daku region. Once at Daku you get off the boat and run into a mysterious dark man who introduces himself as "the dark one" he challenges you to a battle with his level five sableye, once the battle is over-it makes no difference if you win or lose-the man tells you that the night will never end then runs off. Once the man is gone another man walks up to you and greets you and Professor Dogwood, he introduces himself as Fletcher, a pokemon breeder who specializes in shinxes. Fletcher tells you that the man you encountered was a man named Mr. Night, he tells you that Mr. Night has been in the Daku region longer than anyone else. Fletcher leaves to tend his pokemon and then Professor Dogwood takes you to a lab that he is using for the time being, once there he gives you a phone, a pokedex, your save and options menus, he gives you a trainer I.D. and he loans you a bag to use. Dogwood tells you to ask around Dusk town to get associated with the region's residents and to find any information regarding Darkrai, you ask around town and meet with Fletcher again who asks you to pick something up for him in Umbra town and he gives you a map of Daku, you ask around town some more and find out that Darkrai had been sighted near Midnight town, shortly before Midnight cave caved in, you also learn about sightings of a giant red pokemon and you learn about the strange Shadow pokemon that appear throughout Daku. You travel to Umbra town and meet a man who gives you a tour of Umbra town, then shows you how to catch pokemon, you retrieve Fletcher's package and return to Dusk town and give the package to Fletcher, he tells you that it's a rare shinx egg, when he opens the package he discovers that there are two eggs and offers you one to raise and take care of, he then gives a pair of running shoes as thanks for getting the eggs. You travel back to Umbra town and then go to Veil city and battle the Normal type gym leader, while there you hear about a mythical girl supposedly named Carissa who is fabled to live in the Daku region and she is only seen by the truly worthy, the dialogue goes, "Hey! Young trainer! Have you ever heard of the Legend girl?... You haven't? Would you like to hear the myth?" At this point if you answer yes he tells you the myth if you answer no he tells you the short version, "You would? Splendid! Well, she first appeared years ago in Eerie town when a man reported seeing a strange girl near the spirit hole, after that sightings came up all over Daku region, eventually people started talking about where she came from, some say she was abandoned by her family and grew up in the wild, others say she was a trainer whose bond was strong with pokemon that she started to act like one, others even believe that she is a pokemon that looks similar to humans, Me? I believe she's the spirit of the old ghost type gym leader. The myths say that if you see her, whatever quest you are on will be a success, some have even reported her helping them. A name? Well, she never speaks so no one's sure, but it's been reported that she responds to Carissa. Thank you for listening to my tale, here, take this as my thanks." He then gives you a bicycle voucher as thanks, you then go to the bike shop and receive the bicycle from the bike shop. You leave Veil city and on your way out you meet up with Mr. Night and battle, after the battle you proceed to Ebony town, while there you run into a girl in dark blue clothing an followed by a Rotom, the girl doesn't say anything but instead stares at you for awhile, she then turns and runs off into the forest. After Ebony town you go to Midnight town and meet Professor Dogwood who tells you that he's here because of the Darkrai sightings, he asks you to ask around town for any information involving cresselia, you don't learn anything about cresselia but you do learn about a giant red pokemon reported to be on Mount Smoky, you also learn about a strange dragon pokemon sighted in Eerie town. You then proceed to battle the Dark type gym leader and proceed to Gloom town, there you battle the Grass type gym leader, then you go to the safari zone and learn how it works, as you leave Gloom town you again run into Mr. Night, you battle and he defeats you, he takes your bag and starts going through, then he is shocked by a Rotom that came out from the forest, Mr. Night tells you that you haven't seen the last of him and runs off, you are then greeting by the mysterious girl in blue and she hands you your bag, she then gives you a piece of paper that says "Carissa" then Carissa runs off into the forest and you continue to Obsidian town, there you meet someone who tells you about strange noises coming from Obsidian tunnel, you try to explore the tunnel but it is to dark so you can't, you battle the Ground type gym leader then proceed to proceed to Post Meridiem town, when you get there you discover that the exit is blocked to construction, then you meet a clockmaker who offers you a passage Cloudy town if you help him repair the clock tower because he is too old to battle past all the trainers to get to the top. The clockmaker gives you his toolbox and you go to the top and repair the clock, the clockmaker thanks you and let's you take a secret passage under his house that takes you to Cloudy town, you exit the passage in another clock shop, when you exit the shop you see Mr. Night and he challenges you to a battle, once you beat him he runs off yelling that the night will never end, you then battle the Flying type gym leader, you then leave cloudy town and on your way out you run into carissa again and she gives you an item called a Griseous orb then she flees into the forest, in Eerie town you battle the ghost type gym leader, afterwards someone tells you about the spirit hole and how it's supposedly based of the Pokemon tower in Kanto, you explore the Spirit hole and find Carissa again, she is staring at a large wall with cracks on it, (if you hit a next to the wall you get a message saying that you hear loud roaring) you leave the spirit hole and then leave Eerie town, when you reach blackout city a man stops you at the entrance and battles you, after the battle he tells you that there is no power in blackout city and gives you TM70 you enter the city and once again bump into Mr. Night, he battles you and then runs off, you explore the dark cave and in the city you learn that the pokemon on Mount Smoky is said to be the legendary Groudon, you leave Blackout city and go to Eclipse city, inside one of the buildings you meet Carissa and she gives you a dowsing machine, you leave Eclipse town and head for Smoky town, you fight the Fire type gym leader, you then climb Mount Smoky and find Groudon, you battle him and attempt to catch him, afterwards you descend the mountain and leave for Twilight city, there you battle the Water type gym leader, after you defeat him you go to twilight docks and take a boat to morning island, there you go and face the shadow elite four, but before you do you run into Mr. Night again, you battle and he leaves, then you go face the shadow elite four and the league champion, once you defeat them you return to Twilight city and meet Professor Dogwood, in Pokemon shadow version he tells you to head to midnight town, once you arrive at midnight town you meet with the gym leader who tells you that strange noises have been coming from inside Midnight cave, but no one can investigate because it's sealed in, you go to the cave entrance and Carissa greets you there she leads you to a secret entrance into the cave and you go inside, once inside you travel through the cave until you eventually find Darkrai you battle him and attempt to catch him, after you leave the cave you run into Carissa who tells that Darkrai wasn't abducting the people, but a pokemon in the spirit hole was, in pokemon light version Professor Dogwood tells you to go obsidian city, once you arrive at obsidian city you run into Carissa and she heads down into obsidian tunnel, you follow her in and navigate through the mass of tunnels until finally you find a large chamber with Cresselia in the center, you battle cresselia and attempt to catch her, once the battle is over you leave the tunnel and you run into Carissa who tells that you can't destroy Daku she tells you there is a pokemon in the spirit hole that is responsible for the abductions. At this point the games sync up to the same plot line again. You travel to Eerie town and go into the spirit hole, when you come to the spot where the cracked wall used to be, you find that there is nothing there but rubble, you go through the giant hole and find Giratina lying in the chamber beyond, you battle him and attempt to catch him, after the battle you leave the spirit hole and are called by Professor Dogwood who asks you what happened and tells you to return to his lab immediately. When you arrive at his lab you tell him what happened and he tells you that you saved the world from the Daku region, At this point you can go to either Obsidian city or Midnight town depending on your game and you can catch either Darkrai or Cresselia, other than that the game is done at this point.

Characters

Player character

-Boy:Thomas

-Girl:Ellise

Mr. Night-Rival

Professor Dogwood

Shadow Elite four- Darkrai's elite four

Location

Daku region

Map looks similar to Johto/Kanto joint region, but more compact and slightly less towns

Towns:14

-Dusk town=starting town

-Umbra town

-Veil City=Normal type gym leader, Bike shop

-Ebony town

-Midnight town=Midnight cave, Dark type gym leader

-Gloom town=Grass type gym leader, safari zone

-Obsidian city=Obsidian tunnel, Ground type gym leader

-Post Meridiem town=Clock tower

-Cloudy town=Flying type gym leader

-Eerie town=Ghost type gym leader, Spirit hole

-Blackout city=Dark cave

-Eclipse city

-Smoky town=mount smoky, Fire type gym leader

-Twilight city=Water type gym leader

special locations

-Dusky docks, next to dusk town, where your character arrives at Daku region

-Twilight docks, near Twilight town: there is a boat there that will take you to morning island to face the shadow elite four

-Midnight cave, near Midnight town, where Darkrai can be found

-Obsidian tunnel, under Obsidian city: a network of cave tunnels dug out under Obsidian city, it is extremely dark and TM70 is required to go into the tunnels, Cresselia is found there

-Mount smoky, a tall mountain near smoky town, groudon is found there

-Spirit hole, supposedly Darkrai's mockery of the pokemon tower, giratina is found there

-Morning island: an island far from the rest of the Daku region that can only be reached by boat, Darkrai set up a sort of indigo plateau where he put the shadow elite four

-Clock tower: a tower full of wild pokemon and trainers, at first the clock at the top is broken and you have to fix it

-Safari zone

-Dark cave= a pitch black cave in which you need TM70 to see anything

Legendaries

Darkrai

Cresselia

Groudon

Giratina

Extra notes

Can be considered a sequel of heartgold and soulsilver

Shadow pokemon randomly appear

This game design is flexible and can be changed and added to if need be

New pokemon can be added if necessary

The starters used can be any of game freak's choosing

A type of team rocket group can be added if wanted, but I didn't

Daku is intended to be in japanese but game freak may change it to whatever they like

I hope to see this game made into an actual pokemon game

Link to character images here  document/d/1S-755wWv-uq6UecFE4Y-2KCyBlGzJCzQgtNsjr8LoF4/edit?usp=sharing all character drawings made by Hapuriainen


End file.
